warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
ThunderClan/Roleplay Archive5
Shadow decided to tell the leader he wanted a true warrior name. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Icewing ordered a few patrols. Icewish 23:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Risingwater calmly licked her paw.Silverstar 23:08, October 25, 2012 (UTC) The fresh kill pile was lower ever since Lycus left.... Icewish 23:10, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Silverlightning went hunting with her daughter.Silverstar 23:14, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I will go get some more fresh kill. and I smelled some river clan on our territoriy.*~*~Skypelt*~*~ (talk) 01:06, October 30, 2012 (UTC) (??? What do you mean?) Night fell and snow began to fall.... Icewish 01:09, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt lapped at a paw. I'm running low on catmint. --- Mosskit rolled around in the snow playfully. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:23, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Windeagle paced arround camp. He decided to go hunting and ran into the forest. Icewish 03:15, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt padded out towards her usual place to find catmint. When she arrived, most of it was dead. The rest had been stolen by other animals. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:27, October 30, 2012 (UTC) (Faolanmacduncan's post) Mosskit stuck out her tongue to catch snowflakes. when I went out hunting I found a riverclan cat on our territorie by sunning rocks! I saw them with a rabbit I think they are taking our prey! We have to stop them!!! *~*~Skypelt*~*~ (talk) 22:21, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Skypelt looks concerned and determined! Skypelt comes in to the camp, looks to the freshkill pile and decides to go hunting. *~*~Skypelt*~*~ (talk) 23:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt padded back to camp. What if someone catches greencough? I won't have any catmint. ''---- Mosskit coughed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Autumnleaf paced arround camp, worried. Icewish 23:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Mosskit collapsed ino the snow, her tiny paws trembling. ---- Featherpelt ran over and picked the small she-cat up and brought her to the medicine den. ''StarClan give me faith. She heard some sort of a cry in the distance.... Icewish 01:21, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt pricked her ears, but padded into the den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:24, October 31, 2012 (UTC) She saw something move in the forest. She scented it as well. "Bear!" she the shouted. Icewish 01:27, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt's eyes widened with terror. She hid Mosskit in the very back of her den. "Stay here, okay sweetie?" she meowed, her voice trembling. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:28, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Icewing lunged at the bear. Icewish 01:43, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Starrykit shrieked and went into a little hole. Faolanmacduncan 18:17, November 1, 2012 (UTC) The bear tried to bite her. Icewish 21:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC)\ Starrykit tried to go depper into the hole. Faolanmacduncan 21:43, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Skypelt runs over to the group and trys to gaurd starrykit.The bear comes closer and then bites skypelt! She falls down into the hole unconcious! *~*~Skypelt*~*~ (talk) 23:14, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Nightpaw screamed as he saw the bear attack Skypelt and Starrykit and jumped at the bear. Fuzzypelt (talk) 23:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC) The bear fled. "Great job," said Icewing to the apprentice. Icewish 23:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) His eyes glowed and he went to see if Starrykit was ok and helped her out if the hole. Fuzzypelt (talk) 23:41, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Is anyone hurt?" called the deputy. Icewish 23:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Nightkit looked at Starrykit, she's ok! Fuzzypelt (talk) 23:49, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt lapped at her injure shoulder. "I can do myself." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:51, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Icewing nodded at Featherpelt. "How's Starrykit?" she asked. Icewish 00:12, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "I'm okay," Starrykit said. Faolanmacduncan 00:32, November 2, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. Icewish 01:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Nightpaw coughed. Fuzzypelt (talk) 07:27, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Skypelt went over to thank Nightpaw for saving her life! *~*~Skypelt*~*~ (talk) 21:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Starrykit continued to play in the snow. Faolanmacduncan 04:06, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw yawned, her eyes shining.Silverstar 22:41, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt treated her shoulder wound. ---- Mosskit tumbled around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Nightpaw licked the scratch he got from the bear. Fuzzypelt (talk) 23:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw padded around. "Anything i can do?!" she called.Silverstar 23:38, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Nightpaw shrugged his shoulders. Fuzzypelt (talk) 23:39, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw sat down and licked a paw.Silverstar 23:41, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Icewing wasn't wounded. Icewish 23:57, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Wildpaw licked her pelt. 20:23, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Venompaw padded over to his sister. Seedpaw purred.Silverstar 20:26, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Windeagle padded arround camp. Snow started to fall.... Icewish ♥ 01:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Venompaw sat down next to Seedpaw.---- Stormcry laid on the ground, looking depressed. A cold, chilly breeze ruffled his fur.Silverstar 22:29, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish padded in,freshkill in her jaws. She put it down."Great StarClan, what happened here?!" "No good..." groaned Stormcry. He padded away tail low.Silverstar 20:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC) "A bear attacked, but not much damage," said Icewing. Icewish ♥ 23:11, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Skypelt went to the warriors den and fell asleep 01:27, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish nodded,and sat down,closing her eyes. Stormcry sighed. very upset. He gazed around for his sisters.Silverstar 17:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (I am SOOOO sorry for being away. If somebody needs to talk to Gingerstar I give permission for them to roleplay Gingerstar just don't make Gingerstar a complete freak. If you want to talk to Gingerstar, I am roleplaying now) ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 21:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Icewing ordered a border patrol. "Featherwish and Stormcry!" she called. Icewish ♥ 23:02, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Starrykit batted at the falling snow. Faolanmacduncan 23:25, November 15, 2012 (UTC) She waited by the camp entrance. Icewish ♥ 23:34, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish smiled warmly at Starrykit, before bounding neatly over to Icewing. Featherpelt sighed and groomed her gray tabby pelt. ----- Mosskit bounced around. "When do I get to be an apprentice? I've been a kit foreverrrrr." she groaned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:24, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Starrykit hopped with Mosskit saying the same thing. Faolanmacduncan 21:33, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Mosskit rolled around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:40, November 16, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, we have to check the RiverClan border," said Icewing. !Icewish ♥23:13, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Skypelt was hoping to get her first apprentice Skypelt20 (talk) 23:18, November 16, 2012 (UTC)ki Starrykit jumped on Skypelt. 00:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish nodded. "Of course." She would smile at Starrykit before she left. "I'm sure you'll be an apprentice soon." She was hoping to mentor one of them. (Could I possibly rp Gingerstar for the ceremony? Little said that we can rp her for ceremonies and stuff as long as we don't mess up her personality. I need mentors! c: Featherpelt can mentor someone, if requested.) Featherpelt sorted herbs carefully. ---- Mosskit cannonballed into a snowdrift. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC) (Featherwish would happily mentor somebody.) She would follow Icewing cautiously. "We need one more warrior!" called Icewing. Icewish ♥ 14:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish looked deep in thought. "Oh StarClan..." muttered Icewing. "Sunfeather!" The she-cat bounded over. "Let's go!" said the deputy. She started to walk away. Icewish ♥ 14:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt padded put of her den and towards the center of camp. She watched the kits play. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish shook herself awake and followed. (Boy, I love weekends :P) She padded over to teh RiverClan border. Icewish ♥ 14:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish scented the air. "Stale bear scent." Icewing nodded. "Well, nothing seems to be wrong here," she said. Icewish ♥ 14:43, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish shook her head. Icewing head a hiss and turned arround. "Nevermind..." she said. Icewish ♥ 14:56, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "What was that?" She scented the air again, although the scent of RiverClan was so strong she couldn't pick up anything else. Skypelt looked worried Skypelt20 (talk) 17:45, November 17, 2012 (UTC) A cat lunged at Featherwish. Icewish ♥ 17:49, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish rolled away, raking her claws down the cat's flank. "Icewing?" she called. Icewing lunged at the cat. Sunfeather slashed at the cat's eyes. Icewish ♥ 19:13, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish bit the cat's tail, hard. The cat fled. Icewish ♥ 19:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt heard the fighting and bounded over. "Is anyone hurt?" --- Mosskit rolled around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "I don't think so," said Icewing. Icewish ♥ 21:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt nodded. ---- Mosskit saw a sparrow singing at the edge of camp. She pounced at it, but ended up crashing through the gorse barrier. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) They headed back to camp. Icewish ♥ 21:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) "Isn't it about time Mosskit was apprenticed?" Featherwish asked. "Anyhow, where's Gingerstar?" (Sorry, Little :Gingerstar climbed onto the Hghledge and yowled. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" [[User:Mossnose33|❄Moss]nose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:54, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish smiled and sat down, tingling with excitement. "Who will she choose?" she asked herself. Gingerstar flicked her tail. "Today is a day of strength and growing. An appentice ceremony! May the kits come up?" ----- Mosskit bounded forward, her tail in the air. ---- Featherpelt lapped at a paw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish shifted from paw to paw impatiently. Starrykit bounded up with her tail twitching excitedly. Fuzzypelt (talk) 05:45, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Icewing sat down and watched. Icewish ♥ 07:57, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Gingerstar flicked her tail. "Shiningkit, Mosskit, Cloudkit, Weedkit, Velvetkit, Foxkit, and Starrykit gave reached their sixth moon. They will now be known as Shiningpaw, Mosspaw, Cloudpaw, Weedpaw, Velvetpaw, Foxpaw, and Starrypaw, with their mentors _________ , Featherwish, __________, Whitefrost, Icestep, ___________, and Stormcry. (People need to give me mentors....... I'll leave a message on people's talk pages. And btw, Shiningpaw's mentor is the cat with the first blank, then Mosspaw with Featherwish, then so on. :3) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:25, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish touched noses with Mosspaw. "I'll teach you to hunt first, if you like." Mosspaw nodded. "Mkay!" ---- Whitefrost touched noses with Weedpaw. ---- Icestep touched noses to Velvetpaw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:19, November 19, 2012 (UTC) (Aww I wanted featherwish as a mentor :( oh well) Starrypaw sighed. Faolanmacduncan 04:45, November 20, 2012 (UTC) "Do you want to go now?" Featherwish asked Mosspaw. Stormcry frowned, he had hoped for an apprentice. "Patrol, anyone?" he called.Silverstar 19:58, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Mosspaw nodded. ----- Whitefrost and Weedpaw padded over. "Sounds good." he meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:20, November 20, 2012 (UTC Featherwish would beckon Mosspaw with her tail and then race towards the barrier. Stormcry, who was absoultly heart-broken, padded out of camp with his patrol.Silverstar 22:56, November 20, 2012 (UTC) (Can stormcry be Starrykits mentor? :D) Nightpaw went to greet Starrykit Fuzzypelt (talk) 05:32, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Mosspaw? bounded after? Featherwish. -----? Whitefrost padded out of camp. ---- Weedpaw sniffed the air. ---- Velvetpaw and Icestep padded towards the border. "This is the border with RiverClan." she meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:17, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish would stop at the ShadowClan border. "Here is the ShadowClan border. Learn their scent, and there might even be a squirrel or two if you're lucky!" (Wth is up with all these question marks x.x) Mosspaw nodded. "Okay!" she sniffed the border. ---- Velvetpaw stared at Weedpaw. Weedpaw shifted. ---- Whitefrost and Icestep chatted about training as they walked with the patrol. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Falconflight paced around camp, trying to find something to do. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 14:55, November 24, 2012 (UTC) (My compuer is broken, so it puts a "?" after almost every ".")? Sunfeather padded away angrily.? Icewish ♥ 15:17, November 24, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, i had a poweroutage. D: And sure!) Stormcry wrinkled his nose.? "Don't smell them too much, or you'll lose your smell." he growled.Silverstar 17:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Featherwish spotted a squirrel, and dropped into the hunter's crouch. She indicated to Mosspaw that she should copy. (Yay!) Starrypaw nooded while wrinkling her nose. Fuzzypelt (talk) 20:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Mosspaw crouched down, but her tail swished over the leaves. "Keep your tail straight!" Velvetpaw hissed, acting like she was the mentor. Icestep growled at her apprentice. "Hush!" Mosspaw's tail flattened.❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:50, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "Now, lets practice tree climbing." mewed Stormcry.Silverstar 21:27, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Starrypaw's eyes grew wide with excitement and squeaked, "Really!" Faolanmacduncan 22:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Stormcry nodded, unsheathing his claws. He sighed, hiding his sadness, and lept onto a branch.Silverstar 21:57, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Starrypaw tried to copy Stormcry but bumped her head on a higher branch and fell. Faolanmacduncan 22:55, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Stormcry quickly lept off the branch, grabbing her scruff. He dug his claws into a branch and hung on.Silverstar 17:54, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Starrypaw whimpered. Faolanmacduncan 00:37, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "Don't worry.....I won't.....Let go!" he growled through her fur. Stormcry dug his claws deeper into the branch, legs flailing.Silverstar 15:52, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Starrypaw didn't move. Faolanmacduncan 00:37, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Stormcry fell, hanging onto the apprentice. He landed on his side, but Starrypaw didn't hit on ground, only hitting his shoulder. Stormcry didn't move.Silverstar 00:43, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Starrypaw got up and shook her head, "Stormcry?" she mewed, poking him, "You okay?" Faolanmacduncan 00:45, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Stormcry didn't stir.Silverstar 00:46, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "Strormcry! Wake up! You have to!" Starrypaw started to cry. Faolanmacduncan 00:48, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Stormcry was only, barely, breathing.Silverstar 00:48, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "Stormcry! I'm gonna go get help!" Starrypaw said, running back to camp. Faolanmacduncan 00:50, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Viloetpaw saw Starrypaw running into camp. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.Silverstar-"Don't You Dare Yowl At Me!" 00:56, November 29, 2012 (UTC) F "It;s Stormcry! We need to get the Medicine Cat quick!" Yipped Starrypaw. Faolanmacduncan 00:58, November 29, 2012 (UTC)b Viloetpaw's eyes winded. She raced towards Featherpelt's den. "Featherpelt! Featherpelt!" She cried. "Come quick!"Silverstar-"Don't You Dare Yowl At Me!"| Venompaw gasped at his uncle's body. The strong young tom grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him into camp.Silverstar 17:58, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Skypelt woke up in her war den and went to see what was going on. Skypelt20 (talk) 22:51, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Venompaw lashed his tail. "My uncle's gotta lose some fat!" he muttered. Silverlightning lashed her tail at her son. "Your uncle's all muscule, my boy," she growled, helping her son.Silverstar 22:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Starrypaw ran back to where Stormcry was at. 00:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Venompaw dropped his uncle at the medicine cat's paw.Silverstar 00:09, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Starrypaw ran back to the camp and saw Stormcry, "I'm sorry Stormcry!" She wailed. 00:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Venompaw narrowed his eyes. "What happened to my uncle?" he growled.Silverstar 17:08, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "Uhh, we were climbing a tree and I fell, he caught me, but he fell.." Starrypaw said. 21:15, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Daisyleaf went out hunting. Prickle! 03:42, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Blossomstorm walked into camp carrying a mouse, she dropped it at the freash kill pile and greeted Stormcry Edme4ever232 (talk) 21:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) (UTC) Venompaw's pelt bristled. "Can't you notice MY uncle's unconsious?!" he hissed to Blossomstorm.Silverstar 02:37, January 11, 2013 (UTC) "I was going to get the medicine cat!" Starrypaw said. 02:53, January 11, 2013 (UTC) "I was talking to Blossomstorm," grumbled Venompaw, flicking an ear.Silverstar 02:56, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Eyes grow wide as Blossomstorm shrieks and runs into the medicine cat den 10:56, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Featherpelt ran over. "Oh my StarClan! What happened?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:11, January 11, 2013 (UTC) "Apparently he caught Starrypaw before she fell, and he landed on his back, saving Starrypaw." mewed Venompaw.Silverstar 00:12, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Featherpelt ran a paw down Stormcry's spine. (Is his back broken? o3o) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong?" asked the deputy, concerned. Icewish ♥ 19:42, January 13, 2013 (UTC) "Stormcry is injured." Featherpelt meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sorry!" Starrypaw started to wail, "I didn't mean to hurt him!" (His back is just really injured) Stormcry groaned.---- Venompaw sighed.Silverstar 01:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Featherpelt raised an eyebrow. "His back isn't broken. But he needs to lay down for a while." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Icewing wasn't sure what to say or do. Icewish ♥ 23:19, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Silverlightning bounded over to her brother, licking his nose. "Please heal quickly," she murmured.Silverstar 22:47, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Starrypaw sat there, crying. 20:44, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "It's alright," said Icewing to Starrypaw. Icewish ♥ 20:47, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "It's all my fault," said Starrypaw between sniffles. 21:03, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "No, it's not, don't blame yourself," said Icewing. Icewish ♥ 21:05, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "If I hadn't bumped my head none of this wouldn't have happend," she sighed. 21:12, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive